Returns-the-Death-Slash
'Character Summary' General Info * Name: Slash (Duane Jemison, legally) * Gender: Male * Breed: Homid * Auspice: Ragabash * Tribe: Silent Striders * Rank: Adren * Deed Name: Returns-the-Death-Slash * Previous Names: Song-of-the-Road * Pack: None * Previous Packs: Militia; several offscreen packs prior to his time at Hidden Walk * Positions: None * Past Positions: None at Hidden Walk Important Dates * Date of Birth: March 5th, 1981 * First Change: 1994 (not long after 13th birthday) * Rite of Passage: 1994 * Fostern Challenge: ~2001 * Adren Challenge: 'December 2011, global rank-up 'Creation and Departure * Creation Date: April, 2009; reapped February 2013 * Creation Rank: Fostern, reapped as Adren * Departure Date: Currently Active * Departure Reason: Currently Active 'Biographical Information' Pending 'Battle Scars' *'Neck:' A thin, pale white scar runs nearly the entire circumference of Slash's neck at approximately the adam's apple level. The scar was gained when he leapt in front of a BSD with a klaive who was attempting to kill the sept alpha of Our Holy Mother in Tampa, Florida. Slash was nearly decapitated by the attack, though he managed to bury a knife in each of the Dancer's eyes at the same time. It was assumed that the two had killed each other; his survival was considered miraculous even considering Garou regenerative capabilities. Visible to some degree in all his forms, though most obvious in homid or glabro. *'Chest:' Five pale splotches mar Slash's chest over his heart, spaced out in a pattern similar to fingers. Gained when a ghost attempted to rip his heart out while on a mission in the Dark Umbra. Mostly covered by fur in non-human forms. *'Abdomen:' There is a pinkish-brown scar on the right side of Slash's abdomen, and a smaller one at the corresponding location on his back. Gained when he and his first pack were hunting a group of vampires that lured them to a house and then blew it up with two of them inside, killing one of his packmates. *'Left Leg:' A thin pinkish-brown scar runs where the inside of his left leg joins with his body. Gained when a fallen kin led him into an ambush by the Wyrm. Visible to some degree in all forms, though typically covered by clothing in the human shapes. 'Notable Tattoos' A good portion of Slash's body is covered with tattoos, though they're primarily in areas that he can look at himself -- his back and head are almost bare. Given that most colors don't show well on very dark skin, his tattoos are normally done in black. *'Right Hand (knuckles): '''BLOOD in block letters, with a very crude serpent just beneath the knuckles on the back of his hand. One of the only tattoos that shows clear evidence of accidental scarring surrounding it. *'Inside right forearm: a blue lotus resting on a bed of feathers. From shortly after his Rite of Passage, a symbol of his rebirth as a Garou after early years spent human. *'''Inside left wrist: a cross inscribed with the letters RBD in red and a blue C below it; an early tattoo he had done in order to commemorate the fight where he first changed. *'Right bicep:' Adinkra – Owo Foro Adobe (diligence) as a band, with Wawa Aba (toughness, perseverance) on the bicep itself. *'Chest (upper left):' Arabic script; Quran verse (2:216) – Trans: "Fighting is obligatory for you, much as you dislike it. But you may hate a thing although it is good for you, and love a thing although it is bad for you. God knows, but you know not." Another of Telisa’s tattoos, this one to remind him of his duty and to memorialize his fallen packmate Clara. *'Neck (center front, over scar):' Adinkra - Nyame Nnwu Na Mawu (life after death). *'Left shoulder:' Adinkra – Nkyinkyim (initiative, versatility). *'Left hip:' A skull with worms crawling through the eyesockets and long, flowing hair. A memory of love and betrayal. 'Notable Deeds at Hidden Walk' Glory *Served as a defender of the caern in the temporary warpack Militia (Honor) Honor *Served as a defender of the caern in the temporary warpack Militia (Glory) Wisdom *Taught a minor rite to Samantha 'Links of Interest' *Adinkra Index (for images and meanings of some of Slash's tattoos) Category:Homid Category:Silent Striders Category:Ragabash Category:Adren Category:Past PCs